


The Bet

by elletromil



Series: Stockings by the fireplace [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas, Christmas Party, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: The tension between Harry and Roxy is getting so ridiculous that a bet is taken to know who will finally get them together.Merlin is pretty sure of his chances to win.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy your small gift and that you spent amazing holidays with your family!

As soon as Harry and Roxy are well out of earshot, Eggsy lets out a pained groan.

“Seriously, this is getting ridiculous.”

“How can they be so clueless?” James whines in return.

Percival simply shrugs, but there’s something exasperated in the curl of his lips.

With reason.

Since they’ve kind of drunkenly hooked up after the Kingsman Halloween party, everyone thought there would finally be an end to all the mutual pining between Harry and Roxy. But instead of resolving anything, it made it all worse somehow.

They’re thankfully professional enough that there’s nothing awkward during official meetings and such, but the rest of the time it’s simply horrible. It’s like they don’t know how to talk to each other now that they don’t dare to flirt together anymore.

“Gentlemen, we all agreed we wouldn’t intervene.” Merlin reminds them, knowing full well where that conversation is going.

“Then we must come to a new agreement,” Percival annonces after a moment of silence.

Merlin grins. He had hopes it would come to that.

“I propose a bet. A hundred pound each. Whoever gets them together by the end of the Christmas party tomorrow is the winner. We get a chance each and we must tell what our plan is to the others before the end of the day.”

Eggsy and James agree readily, but Percival hesitates for a short while, looking for a catch like there usually is whenever the handler is betting. But the desire to be free from the unwavering romantic and sexual tension between Harry and Roxy wins over his suspicion. Even if he is to lose a hundred pound, it will be more than worth it.

~

“I’ll try and lock them in a closet.”

Percival ignores James and Eggsy’s twin looks of disbelief. After some deliberation with himself, he’s decided he’ll just let everyone else do the work. If Merlin bet so much money, it can mean only one thing, that he’s certain of his success. Why should he bother?

Merlin must understand his reasoning, because he nods in understanding and doesn’t ask for more precisions. He turns to James next, waiting on him to reveal his own plan.

“Mistletoe! I’ll announce the rule at the start of the party that tradition cannot be ignore and a kiss _must_ be exchange before walking away. And then I’ll make sure they step underneath it at one point and they’ll be forced to kiss and surely that will make them realise the passion they share together and-”

“We get the idea.” Merlin cuts him off before can James can get carried away. The man reads way too many romance novels for his own good. “Eggsy?”

“Well, since the night usually end with a truth or dare game, I’ll just dare Harry or Roxy to kiss the other. Or ask them the truth about how they really feel for each other. They’re way too competitive not to do it.” It could actually work. Neither Harry nor Roxy have ever back down from what they perceive to be a challenge after all. And if Merlin’s plan fails, he’ll do his best to ensure Eggsy’s doesn’t. But he’s pretty sure it won’t and that the money will be his. “What about you guv’?”

“Easy. I’ll do it with music. I bet an additional fifty that by the time the first dance finishes, they’ll be ready to leave the party early.”

They all shake on it one last time before parting ways.

~

Harry and Roxy predictably do no go anywhere near a closet.

James’ plan is derailed as soon as he makes the rule announcement, when HR shoots it down. Mordred even follows him for the rest of the evening to make sure he’s not harassing anyone who is uncomfortable honoring the tradition.

Eggsy is having slightly better luck. Sure, no one is drunk enough to want to play a juvenile game yet, but so far, he’s been successful in keeping both Harry and Roxy engaged in conversation with him.

They are still a bit awkward around each other, but with Eggsy willingly acting as a buffer between them, it’s not too bad. They even make eye contact that is more in the sweetly shy category.

Then the music gets slightly louder, an obvious signal that the dancing portion of the evening is beginning.

Eggsy do not recognize the song, except that is a waltz of some sort, but both Harry and Roxy have a fond smile after the first few notes.

“My parents always play that for their Anniversary.” Roxy says like its a secret, a confidence she wasn’t expecting to share tonight.

“How lovely. I always thought I would play that for the first dance of my marriage, back when I thought I would actually marry.” Harry smiles wistfully, not quite looking at Roxy. Eggsy has never felt more like a third wheel in his entire existence.

There is a pause and then Harry takes a step in Roxy’s direction.

It’s weird to see him anything but confident, but there is definitely uncertainty in his eyes now.

“May I have this dance?”

Roxy nods with a breathtaking smile, one so bright that even Eggsy is taken with her in this precise moment even though he’s super gay. Then, she takes the hand Harry is offering her and lets him lead her into the waltz.

Eggsy looks at them for a long time. _Admires_ them really. They do make a pretty couple.

“You knew, didn’t you?” He asks when he feels someone joi him where he’s standing still by the buffet table.

“Yes.” Merlin admits to it easily enough. “Harry has told me about this repeatedly until he lost hope he would find anyone willing to take up with a spy. And earlier this week, Roxy mentioned her parents tradition and how she thought it was the most romantic thing ever.”

“It kind of is.” Eggsy concedes when Harry makes Roxy twirl past them, their laughter echoing in their ears.

Merlin hums in agreement but says nothing more as an easy silence falls between them. They’ve been sharing them more and more often lately, but this time, emboldened by his success playing cupidon, Merlin dares to take Eggsy’s hand in his. And smiles when the lad links their fingers together without a word.


End file.
